


Man and Noodle

by magicpiano



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alcohol, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Kink Meme, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicpiano/pseuds/magicpiano
Summary: Gladio accidentally marries cup noodles





	Man and Noodle

**Author's Note:**

> This is rated teen purely because of implied alcohol use.
> 
> This is a de-anon for the kink meme, the original post can be found here: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3451.html?thread=3917435#cmt3917435
> 
> Also, this is my first post to AO3 so if there is a mistake in formatting I am sorry and I will try my best to fix it!

Gladio was not a light weight, he could drink just about anyone under the table. He could not even recall the last time he got blackout drunk. Despite this the pounding in his head that brought him to consciousness told him he had way to much last night.

“Ah Gladio, I see you are awake?” Ignis sounded happy, almost mocking. Under normal circumstances he would want to avoid other people entirely when hungover. But despite how comical Ignis seemed to find his suffering, he has laid out some water and pain meds for him to take.

Gladio groaned as he got up from his uncomfortable spot on Noctis’ couch. As he moved to stand a carton of cup noodles rolled off his back and onto the floor.

“Why was there cup noodles on my back while I was sleeping?” Gladio asked turning to his companions.

Noctis and Prompto, who were eating some of Ignis’ eggs at the dining table, broke out into a fit of giggles. Gladio immediately got the sense this was their idea of a funny joke.

“Gladio,” Noctis finally managed through his laughter “aren’t you going to help your lovely wife up? She feel onto the floor.”

“It seems chivalry _really_ is dead.” Ignis chimed in.

“What the hell are you guys talking about?” Gladio’s head hurt and he was not up for their confusing jokes.

This caused Prompto to start laughing even more as impossible as that seemed.

“Don’t you remember last night?” Ignis asked. He has that look in his eyes that he got when he was about to say some clever retort or ridiculous pun.

In truth Gladio didn’t remember much of last night. He knew it was his birthday so his three friends stayed in to drink at Noctis’ apartment. He remembers eating Ignis’ birthday cake, lots of talking and making jokes, but not much else as the night wore on.

His silence must have been a good enough answer because Prompto picked up his camera and started flicking through the photos on it.

“I am _so_ glad I brought my video camera,” Prompto said between laughs “it would have been a tragedy if I had only gotten still photos of this.”

It was evident to Gladio then that they were laughing at him. He felt a sudden trepidation of what embarrassing thing he had done and was unable to recall.

All three of them had gathered behind Prompto to watch as he played the video. Ignis, Noctis and Prompto were clearly enjoying this a little too much if their grins, that hadn’t disappeared once all morning, were anything to go by.

The video began with Noctis calling for their attention because there was about to be a wedding.

With a sudden horror Gladio remembered what he has done last night.

He remembered saying as a joke that he loved cup noodles enough to marry them.

He remembered Prompto asking why he didn’t go through with it.

And he remembered Noctis playing the part of the officiant.

“Oh no,” Gladio whispered to himself.

The other guys heard him of course.

“Oh, yes Gladio,” Noctis laughed “you are now married to your beautiful true love, cup noodles.”

“Wait this is the best part!” Prompto said bringing their attention back to the video.

The Noctis in the video made a grand gesture with his arms and said “I now pronounce you man and noodle, you may kiss the cup!”

Gladio was horrified but the other three were laughing uncontrollably.

“Gladio,” Noctis said with a smirk when he finally finished laughing “you realize that as prince I hold the power to preform legally binding marriages, right?”

Gladio felt his headache getting worse and worse at the sound of his friends’ laughter.

“Perhaps,” Ignis ever the responsible one said “this is a lesson in moderation?”

“I can’t believe you actual kissed the cup,” Prompto giggled.

“I am going back to sleep.” Gladio was too hung over for this, but later when he felt better he would find some way to get his petty revenge.

He was also going to make sure Prompto deleted that video.

**Author's Note:**

> Gladio/ Cup noodles is everyone’s real OTP.
> 
> Psst if there is a spelling/ grammar mistake don’t be afraid to tell me
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
